DMPP-01 超獣の始動 -MASTER OF DUEL-
'-MASTER OF DUEL-' is the first booster pack of Duel Masters Play's. *'See also:' Basic Card __TOC__ Details *It contains 220 cards, which each civilization having 44 cards. *Each pack contains 5 cards. Set Breakdown *Each of the 5 civilizations has the following; **4 Super Rares (1 in each civilization has a Secret Super Rare variant.) **6 Very Rares **10 Rares **10 Uncommons **14 Commons Obtaining the Secret Super Rare variant also unlocks the matching playmat and card sleeves. Rarity Rate *Each card rarity has the following chance to appear. Specific Card Rate (Cards marked with a ◆ in the Contents also have a Secret Super Rare full art printing.) Races *It introduces the following races; *Angel Command *Berserker *Guardian *Initiate *Light Bringer *Mecha Thunder *Starlight Tree *Cyber Cluster *Cyber Lord *Cyber Virus *Earth Eater *Fish *Gel Fish *Leviathan *Liquid People *Sea Hacker *Brain Jacker *Chimera *Dark Lord *Demon Command *Ghost *Hedrian *Living Dead *Parasite Worm *Armored Dragon *Armored Wyvern *Armorloid *Dragonoid *Fire Bird *Human *Machine Eater *Rock Beast *Balloon Mushroom *Beast Folk *Colony Beetle *Giant *Gigant Insect *Horned Beast *Mystery Totem *Snow Faerie *Tree Folk Keywords It introduces the following keywords: * Blocker *15px|text-top Double Breaker *15px|text-top Triple Breaker *Power Attacker * Shield Trigger * Slayer *Speed Attacker Contents (Cards marked with a ☆ are exclusive to Duel Masters Plays.) *'See also:' Basic Card ' ' * ◆ * * * * * * * * * * ☆ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ☆ * * * * ' ' * * ◆ * * * * * * * * ☆ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ☆ * ☆ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ☆ * * * * ' ' * ◆ * * * * * * * * * * ☆ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ☆ * * * * * * * * ☆ * * * * * * * * * ' ' * * * * ◆ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ☆ * * * * ☆ * * * * * * * * * * * ' ' * ◆ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ☆ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ☆ * * * Cycles Very Rare Shield Triggers (A cycle of Very Rare cards that have the Shield Trigger keyword.) * — Holy Awe * — Aqua Surfer * — Terror Pit * — Burst Shot * — Natural Snare Holy Awe.png|Holy Awe Aqua Surfer.png|Aqua Surfer Terror Pit.png|Terror Pit Burst Shot.png|Burst Shot Natural Snare.png|Natural Snare Civilization Supported Creatures (A cycle of creatures that get additional power and abilities if you only have one civilization in your mana zone.) * — Ur Pale, Seeker of Sunlight * — Angler Cluster * — Mudman * — Baby Zoppe * — Raging Dash-Horn Ur Pale, Seeker of Sunlight.png|Ur Pale, Seeker of Sunlight Angler Cluster.png|Angler Cluster Mudman.png|Mudman Baby Zoppe.png|Baby Zoppe Raging Dash-Horn.png|Raging Dash-Horn Category:Booster Packs